1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a seat ramp adapted for use with a seat base, and more particularly, to an adjustable seat ramp having an active memory material based actuator that is operable to change a condition of the seat base.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Seat ramps are incorporated within seat bases to provide an elevated distal edge relative to the interior region of the base. This promotes improved ergonomics, and comfort, especially where the ramp cooperatively presents a minimum (e.g., 15°) angle of inclination that better supports the occupant. In an automotive setting, ramps further provide a means for reducing potential concerns relating to sudden stop conditions. More particularly, it is appreciated that the angle of inclination defined thereby causes a portion of the energy transposed upon the occupant or object during abrupt vehicle deceleration to be dissipated by the base, which deters “submarining” (i.e., the passing of an occupant under the seat belt during a crash event).
Whereas differing angles of inclination promote comfort under normal conditions, and safety under sudden stop conditions, concerns relating to one-size-fits-all configuration of conventional seat ramps are appreciated in the art. Of further concern, these configurations are typically non-adjustable and therefore unable to account for occupant size, and/or preference. As a result, deployable or modifiable seat ramps have more recently been developed. However, due to complex architecture, including mechanical, electromechanical (e.g., motors, solenoids, etc.), pneumatic/hydraulic (e.g., bladders, air-cylinders, etc.), and inflatable foam actuation, they have achieved minimal application and use.